A study session
by S Corsette
Summary: A futanari Request i received for persona 5


Josie Maxwell sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"What's wrong?" A blonde haired girl asked as she came up to Josie.

"Oh, nothing…" Josie replied.

The other girl pulled up a chair and sat down at the desk as well. Ann her name was. Her blonde hair and blue eyes making her stand out among the other Japanese students.

Josie herself wasn't Japanese either, only having moved here recently. Perhaps because of that the two were quick to form a bond when Josie was transferred in.

"Well, I'm still not getting the hang of things. I'm still having trouble with some of my work." Josie explained. "Kanji especially is giving me a headache."

"Hmm… Yeah, I get it."

"And we have a test soon-"

"Wait a minute?" Ann blurted. "A test?"

"Yeah don't you remember?"

"No! Ah, I'm totally not prepared for this! Truth be told, I'm not doing well with my studies either."

Both girls sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Makoto will help us study." Ann smiled as she got up. "I'll go ask her!"

The study session was planned and the three girls were inside Makoto's Livingroom, a kotatsu between them that was covered with textbooks and papers.

Josie had never met Makoto before, well besides the assemblies as the girl was student council president. But being this close to her she could really tell just how beautiful Makoto was. Of course her best friend Ann was also quite the attractive woman.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot." Ann added.

"Oh, yeah." Josie replied.

In truth she wasn't feeling alright, how could she be when two of the most beautiful women she had ever seen were next to her, the sweet scent of them feeling her nose. Ann had worn a tank top and when she leaned over the table ample amounts of cleavage filled Josie's eyes.

Josie wasn't born like most girls, while she was born with a vagina, she also has a penis, complete with balls. A Futanari is the term they use to describe the very rare cases like her. And well, being stuck between the two beautiful women was making her little extra buddy start to stand up.

"Um… sorry…I think I need to use your washroom." Josie nearly pooped up from her spot.

"Sure, it's down- oh my!" Makoto gasped.

Ann also audibly gasped as both girls looked at the rising of Josie's skirt.

She got up too fast without covering and her boner stretched her panties out and her skirt up. She shrieked in embarrassment as she tried pulling her skirt down to cover the thick bulge.

"What is that?" Makoto asked.

"No way was that a-?" Ann asked. "Are you actually a boy?"

"No!" Josie answered quickly. "I'm a girl, it's just… I was born with something extra."

"I see. You're a Futanari." Makoto Saed to herself. "I've read about them. Rare cases where someone is born with both sex organs."

"No way! So that really was a cock!" Ann exclaimed. "Hey Josie, show me!"

Both Josie's and Makoto's faces went bright red. "What?"

"Come on, I want to see!" Ann begged. "I'm just curious how it looks is all."

"W-Well…" Makoto trailed off as she gazed around the room and then back to the bulge with curious eyes and red cheeks. "I am kind of curious, how it… you know works… For like science and studying, not for, you know, anything else."

"See, even Makoto wants to see it. So come on just let us have a peek."

Josie's eyes darted between the two girls below her, her mind racing with possibilities. She wanted to, her cock was threating to burst her panties. "Alright."

Josie slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall, revealing her panties that were stretched thin by the monster erection she was sporting. Then she hooked her thumbs in the underwear and pulled them down. Her cock sprung free and bobbled in the air, little beads of pre-cum dripping from the mushroom head.

Makoto and Ann both gasped as their eyes widened at the sight of the large girlcock.

"It is real." Makoto Saed as she brought her face a little closer.

"Wow!" Ann squealed. "It's so big! I've never seen one this big before! Hey, can I touch it?"

"What?" Makoto nearly screamed.

"Oh come on, you know you want to." Ann replied to the girl as she took a hold of the cock and ran her fingers down the long shaft. Josie never actually Saed it was okay but she wasn't going to complain.

Makoto looked hesitant but she reached out her hand and grasped the dick as well. She ran her hand up and down the cock like Ann. "It feels weird…"

Ann laughed then pressed her face forward and planted a kiss on the dick's head.

Josie moaned as Makoto looked at Ann with a shocked expression. "You're kissing it?"

"Jeez, how are you so innocent?" Ann asked as she let her tongue makes it way down the cock. "Go ahead and give it a kiss. Josie will love it."

Makoto seemed conflicted on what to do, her body was beginning to heat up and she could feel her pussy begin to water. However her years of training and playing up the role of perfect student didn't let her go to such depravities yet. Instead she watched as Ann began blowing the cock.

Ann had taken the dick inside her mouth and was sucking on it as she began taking more and more of the erection down her throat.

Josie was groaning loudly as she began moving her hips, forcing Ann to take more of her thick erection. Ann bobbed her head to the rhythm, pulling back and then thrusting forward once more.

Makoto watched with growing lust. Her pussy was dripping, her panties nearly drenched as she watched Ann swallow the large cock over and over again, a bulge appearing in the girl's throat as she took it deeper and deeper.

Ann suddenly pulled out, letting the salvia covered cock flop free from her mouth. "Hey Makoto." She panted as she turned to her friend. "I know you want to try this too. Come on. Just give it a kiss like this. *chu*."

Makoto's mind and body fought against each other. Her mind trying to retain her air of superiority and dignity, while her body longed for the perverse pleasures of the flesh. Eventually the battle was won and Makoto leaned towards the cock and gave it a kiss.

It didn't stop with only one kiss, Makoto was soon kissing all over the cock, covering it in small red smudges from her lipstick. Ann decided to join back in and both girls were kissing and licking all over the cock together.

Josie was moaning as she felt both tongues roll all over her thick erection, the soft warm mouths covering her sensitive flesh in bites of pleasure. She began rocking her hips, shoving her cock forward, in between the two full lips.

Ann began taking in the cock once more, shoving it down her throat and bobbing her head. She did this for a few seconds, before popping the cock back out and moving it towards Makoto. "Your turn."

Makoto opened her mouth and took the cock inside, tasting the head and dripping pre-cum with her tongue. She rolled her tongue all around the mushroom head, making Josie groan with pleasure.

"Come on you need to take it deeper than that." Ann Saed.

Makoto tried to listen, she began forcing her head forward, pushing more cock down. It reached her throat and she gagged but recovered quickly. Then she began pushing more down her tight esophagus. A bulge began to appear in her throat from the massive size of the cock, but she kept going, desperate to fit the entire thing inside her.

"Wow!" Ann gasped. "You got all of it in!"

Makoto's nose was pushed up against Josie's waist, every single inch of thick, meaty cock was inside her throat now. She began to back up, letting the erection slither out of her throat, before slamming it back in.

Josie grabbed Makoto's head as she nearly screamed from the pleasure, she began thrusting her hips, smashing her waist against Makoto's face with each harsh shove.

Ann seeing that Josie and Makoto weren't about to let her have a taste of the cock again, went down to the big hanging balls and began pleasuring them. She kissed the sack repeatedly before letting her tongue lap all around the sensitive area. Then she put her mouth around one of the nuts and began sucking on it.

Josie was moaning heavily as she thrusted her hips. It felt so good to have her cock and balls worshiped by two beautiful girls like this, she didn't know how long she could keep going.

It was for a while longer that the intense deep-throating and ball worshiping continued. But Josie felt herself getting close to her end.

"I'm going to cum!" Josie screamed.

"Do it! Go ahead and cum!" Ann demanded as she pulled away from the balls. "Shoot all your cum down Makoto's throat! Get little Miss President something warm to drink!"

Makoto hadn't Saed anything, but her eyes told Josie all she need to know. She wanted the futanari's thick, creamy cum plastered all over her throat.

"I'm cuming! I'm cuming down your throat Makoto! Please drink all my cum! Ahhh!"

Makoto's eyes widened as Josie's cock began firing its load of seed. She felt rope after rope of hot, sticky cum paint her throat and fill her belly, her face pressed up tight against the other girl's waist, making her have a hard time of breathing and swallowing.

After several more thick deposits of seed was released, Josie began to pull herself out. Her cock flopped from Makoto's mouth, tons of semen following it, escaping from the black haired girl's mouth.

"Oh don't waste it!" Ann shouted as she grabbed Makoto's face and brought the girl into a kiss. The two girls kissed passionately, their tongues exchanging the sticky cum, each enjoying the taste of Futanari seed immensely.

They broke the kiss, saliva trialing between their mouths as they panted in blissful pleasure.

Watching the kiss had an effect on Josie and her cock sprung back to life.

"Oh look. Josie's cock is hard again." Ann moaned. "Good! Because I need that fat thing inside me now!"

Ann began striping off her clothes. Shirt, skirt, bra, and panties all went flying as she gazed longingly at the cock, her pussy dripping in impatient lust.

The blonde haired girl bent herself over the kotatsu, her ass sticking out at Josie, she spread her holes wide. "Fuck me! I need it so bad! Hurry up and fuck my slutty pussy!"

Josie, her body pushed beyond control by her lust, grabbed Ann's ass and lined her cock up with the drenched pussy. She rubbed her cockhead all along the lips, teasing Ann, but she herself couldn't hold back and slammed herself in with one heavy thrust.

"Ahh!" Ann roared. "It's inside me! Your big fat cock is inside my pussy! It's so big! It's stretching me apart! Ah, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum just from you putting it in!"

Ann did orgasm, her body shaking, her cunt tightening and her mouth drooling as she felt intense pleasure shoot throughout her entire body. Josie however never let up, she instead started fucking the girl hard, thrusting her hips harshly into the fat ass and stabbing her cock as far inside Ann as she could.

"Oh fuck!" Josie squealed as she kept up her brutal pace, smashing her cock over and over again into the pussy. "It feels so good! I've never felt anything like this before! Your pussy is swallowing my cock!"

"Yes, me too!" Ann screamed back. "It feels amazing! Keep going! Keep fucking me!"

Josie was eager to oblige the request, she picked up speed and power, hammering away at the cunt, her cockhead roughly smashing against the cervix with each brutal thrust.

Makoto watched from the side, her panties drenched in her love juices. She wanted to feel that kind of pleasure too. She walked up to the two fucking women and grabbed Josie's face. She pulled the girl in for a kiss, hot and passionate, their tongues rolling around together.

Josie reached her hand into Makoto's blouse, letting her hand grope the girl's tits while her tongue invaded the other's warm mouth, and her hips kept up their steady pace on Ann below.

"Yes! Yes!" Ann kept screaming. "I'm going to cum again!"

"Me too!" Josie groaned as she pulled back from Makoto. "I'm going to cum as well!"

"Inside!" Ann begged. "Please shoot all of your cum inside me and get me pregnant! I need to feel it inside me!"

Josie and Ann went over the edge together, cum came pouring out of Josie's cock and flooded Ann's womb. Ann screamed as she felt her entire body shake in overwhelming pleasure, her pussy tightening around the cock, her eyes rolling back and filling with tears while her mouth hung open and her tongue rolled out.

The cock kept firing load after load of heavy sticky cum directly into the womb flooding it and making the belly expand like a balloon in order to keep it all stored inside.

Eventually Josie pulled out, letting her last few shots coat Ann's fat ass. Cum came pouring out of the girl's pussy and onto the floor. Ann's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, panting hard from her intense fuck.

Josie groaned suddenly as her cock felt pleasure once more. Makoto was on her knees, slurping on the cock cleaning it up of cum and pussy juices. "I need this too!" Makoto panted through her sucking. "I need this big fat cock to destroy my pussy as well!"

Makoto popped the cock out of her mouth and began ripping off her clothes, revealing her beautiful body to the other woman. She lay back on the kotatsu and spread her legs wide, her dripping pussy begging for cock.

Josie lined herself up with the wet cunt, grabbing Makoto's legs for extra leverage, she thrusted herself inside.

Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the cock dig deep inside her vagina, stretching it far beyond anything she thought possible. She felt the cockhead press against her cervix, threatening to rip through it. The girl came, her virginity being taken so roughly made her squeal as her body shook and her cunt squirted.

But Josie wasn't going to let the girl rest after her first climax. She quickly pulled back her cock only to slam it back in. It smashed against the cervix once more making Makoto throw her head back and scream in pleasure. A big bulge could be seen where the massive erection stretched out the tiny cunt, it was seen moving back out, before rushing forward.

"It's amazing!" Makoto screamed. "I've never felt anything as good as this in all my life! It's so fucking good!" Makoto's legs snapped around Josie, desperate to keep the fat dick deep inside her stretched out cunt. "Keep going! Pound into me! Fuck me so hard I can't walk anymore!"

Josie grabbed Makoto's tits and played with them, chewing on the pink nipples as she picked up pace, her hips flying at fast speed, skewering the girl's womb on her massive erection.

Josie groaned into the breasts as she felt something at her butt. Ann had gotten back up and was behind her.

"What a cute butt you have." Ann moaned as she pushed her face in closer. She took big whiffs of the anus. "Hmm… smells so good, now I need to taste it." She kissed the butthole deeply, then her tongue came out and tasted the hole. "Delicious!" She Saed before going back into the ass. She began eating it out hard, slobbering all over the anus as she dug deep inside the anal cavity.

Josie was getting close to her limit, getting to fuck an incredibly tight pussy that belonged to such a beautiful girl while having another girl licking out her ass was getting to be too much for her.

"I'm going to cum! Makoto I'm going to cum inside your womb!"

"Yes! Please shoot all your seed inside my womb, knock me up with a baby! I don't want to be the perfect little president anymore I just want to be your cumslut!"

Josie and Makoto screamed together as they both went over the edge in an intense orgasm. Josie's cock fired out spurts of thick, creamy, semen directly inside the contracting pussy, which squeezed tightly on the thick erection. Makoto's body shook as her cunt squirted out juices, her eyes rolled back, tears raining out of them. Her mouth stretched wide as her tongue stuck out and drool rolled down her chin. Ann never gave up her rimming even as Josie was thrown into her overwhelming orgasm.

After several more heavy loads of cum, Josie was done and she pulled herself out of the girl's cunt, spraying cum on the ground. Ann pulled back from the ass as Makoto panted in her post-orgasm bliss.

Josie fell to her butt on the ground, exhaustion coming over her body. Ann however had other plans and she grabbed the girl and brought her into a kiss while her hand reached down to the thick cock that was once again still hard.

"Again?" Josie asked through the small breaks of their kiss.

"Fuck yeah." Ann replied.

"Let's move to my room." Makoto Saed as she stood up. "We've already ruined the floors. Sis will kill me if she sees this but she should be late tonight."

"Great!" Ann jumped to her feet. "Let's go and fuck some more!"

Sae Nijima walked towards her house. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she reached into her coat's pocket and pulled out her keys.

She was able to steal time to come home early. It was so long since she and Makoto was able to sit down together for a meal and enjoy each other's company. She was looking forward to it and hoped Makoto would enjoy the nice surprise.

She unlocked the door and headed inside. She was about to call out her sister's name but stopped when she saw the multiple shoes. "She must have friends over."

Sae walked to the kitchen and let her bags down on the table, too exhausted to put them away properly. Then she smelled something. Walking towards the scent she saw a big white puddle in the middle of the living room. "What the hell have they been doing?!"

"Makoto!" She called as she went towards her little sister's room, anger flaring up. But she stopped before the door as she heard something from within. Moans.

"Yes! Yes!" She heard her own sister screaming. "Fuck me harder!"

Sae covered her mouth to hold back her gasp. What was her little sister doing? She creaked the door open slightly and peered inside.

Makoto and one of her friends, the blonde girl Ann, were getting fucked by what appeared to be another girl she didn't recognize. Makoto was currently bouncing up and down on the impressively large cock cowgirl style while she screamed her lungs out.

Sae knew she had to get in there and stop them, but she couldn't, her body was frozen in place. She kept watching from the door, her pussy beginning to water with desire.

Sae let her hand wander to her breasts, she rubbed it gently over her clothes, her other hand went down to her pants, snaking inside the rims of it to touch her pussy directly. She began touching herself as she watched her sister get pounded by the stranger's thick erection.

Josie and Makoto kept going at it, hard and fast. Ann meanwhile was keeping both girls well pleasured. She moved between the two licking and sucking on anything she could.

"I'm going to cum Makoto!" Josie suddenly shouted.

"Inside! Please cum inside me!" Makoto roared back.

"_No you can't!"_ Sae thought. _"Makoto you'll get pregnant!"_ But despite her mind's objection she watched with perverse delight, fingering herself to the action.

Both girls screamed as they came. Sae could see white seed spill out from her sister's vagina and onto the floor, and a lot of it too. _"How much can she cum? Makoto is pregnant for sure!"_

Finally Makoto got off the cock, letting it slip out with a pop, semen came spraying out of her cunt and onto the bed and floor below.

"Alright, my turn!" Ann announced.

Sae burst open the door suddenly, frightening everyone inside. "What is going on here?!" She yelled.

Makoto froze and grew white as a sheet as she saw her big sister. "B-Big sis? But aren't you supposed to be…"

"I managed to get home early and what do I find? My little sister bouncing up and down on a cock and screaming like a slut."

"I-I'm sorry…"

Sae came towards the bed, all three teen girls frozen in fear. The silver haired woman looked directly at Josie, sizing her up and then her eyes fell to the big, fat cock that was still hard despite the owner's frightful feelings.

"I need it!" Sae suddenly screamed as she pulled down her pants and panties, revealing her pussy that was dribbling juices down onto her soaked panties. "I just can't stand it anymore! You're big fat cock just looks so good! I need to fuck it!"

Makoto and Josie were dumbfounded but Ann burst into a laughing fit. "It looks like no one can resist this thing."

"B-Big sis?" Makoto trailed off, unable to think of anything to say to her big sister at the moment.

Sae pushed Josie down flat on her back on the bed. She got on top of the girl lining her pussy up with the dick. She pulled her shirt and bra off as she began rubbing her wet labia lips all over the cockhead.

"Get ready I'm going to fuck you now!" Sae slammed herself down, taking every single inch of cock inside her pussy with one swift movement. It dug deep, smashing against the woman's cervix and leaving a bulge in the white flesh.

"It's so deep!" Sae roared. "I can feel it all the way inside me! It feels so fucking good!"

Sae began lifting herself up off the cock only to slam her hips back down again. Up and down she went, fucking herself on the thick erection. Josie got into it as well, grabbing the thick ass and using it to give her extra force in her thrusts. The sound of slapping flesh was heard as the two collided together with their hips rocking, making the cock hammer against the womb entrance once more.

Makoto watched with lustful breaths as her perfect big sister that she looked up to acted like a slut, slamming herself on a stranger's fat cock. She fingered herself as she continued watching the sexy scene unfold.

Ann however went down below, lifting up Josie's flailing nutsack and seeing the pussy and ass underneath. Ann shoved her face into the ass and began eating it once again, rimming all over and deep inside the anus.

Makoto couldn't stand not being a part of this, seeing her big sister get fucked only turned her on even more. She moved over to Josie and sat on the girl's face, her pussy and ass pressed against the nose and mouth of the other woman.

Makoto stole Sae's lips in a kiss. The older sister was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss, passionately making out with her own little sister.

Josie meanwhile was lapping at the cunt that was pushing against her from above. She nibbled on the lips and dug her tongue inside, even tasting her own semen on the wet, meaty cunt.

Makoto and Sae pushed into each other, their breasts touching and their nipples rubbing against one another as they enjoyed their sexual stimulations.

Ann kept up her rimjob, slobbering all over the hole and sticking her tongue as far up the anal cavity as she could. She enjoyed the taste immensely and continued to eat it out like it was the most delicious food she had ever tasted.

Sae continued bouncing up and down on the cock, meeting with Josie's own hip thrusts. She could feel the cock stretch out her deepest areas, sliding pleasurably against her sensitive walls, and smacking against her cervix with delightful roughness.

Sae wasn't able to hold on much longer, the pleasure was too much for her and she began going even faster. "I'm going to cum!" she panted as she pulled back from her kiss with Makoto. "Makoto I'm going to cum on this girl's big fat cock!"

"Do it sis! Let it happen it feels so good!"

"I'm cuming!" Sae roared as she came hard on the cock. Her body shook in her sister's arms as she felt her pussy tightened and squeeze around the cock, pussy juice spraying out and coating Josie's belly. Her tongue stuck out of her wide mouth as her eyes filled with running tears.

Josie feeling the tightening of Sae's pussy around her cock, came as well, she screamed into Makoto's cunt, making the girl above her shiver with pleasure. The cock fired out spurt after spurt of hot, sticky cum, flooding the womb of the woman quickly and making it spill out onto the bed.

After several more shots of cum, Josie was done, her cock slowed to a dribble. Sae herself was starting to calm down from her orgasmic high and pulled herself off, letting semen flow onto the bed in showers of white.

"Wow!" The woman groaned. "That was the best fuck of my life."

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Ann added as she pulled herself away from Josie's ass.

"And still hard." Makoto swooned as she grabbed a hold of the thick dick once more. "Who wants another turn?"

**A persona 5 Futanari request I received. I hope you guys enjoy this though I will admit this isn't some of my best work, I was really busy throughout November and the beginning of December and wanted something out so I kind of rushed through this at the end. Hopefully you guys still enjoy. **


End file.
